A Black Cab At Midnight
by thedaringkurtsie
Summary: Sam and Kurt return form Senior prom. Will Sam garner the courgae to tell Kurt how he feels? one shot. Reviews are apreciated more than you could really imagine.


**A/n: totally random one shot that came to me at TWO FREAKING A.M when I couldn't get to sleep after going to see GLEE! Live. (Yes, It was brilliant. It was also the first UK show, which made me feel special. For those interested, I'm writing this in my "Warblers" shirt that I bought. Awesome.) I hope you enjoy it. Review's are amazing and appreciated more than you could ever know! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Moulin Rouge, or any of the songs mentioned in this, nor am I claiming to. No profit is made from this.**

**...**

Sam looked down at the angel resting his head on his shoulder, fast asleep, and sighed lightly, not wanting to disturb him.

It was the night of senior prom, and Kurt's Navigator was in his dad's garage with a broken fan belt, so he'd had to flag down a taxi there and back. Not the most flattering form of transport by Kurt's standards, but still. It did the job. The journey there had been kind of lonely, and filled with the kind of memorably awkward driver/passenger conversation that only taxis could have, so when Kurt had heard that because of Sam's continuing money issues, he'd had to walk to prom, Kurt almost demanded that he share the taxi ride back with him, free of charge.

And so here Sam was. Sat in the back of a taxi at ten to twelve at night, Kurt fast asleep, slumped gracefully onto Sam's shoulder. A fact Sam was definitely not going to complain about. He gingerly moved a piece of hair that had fallen into Kurt's eyes back into place, and sighed contentedly.

Prom had been pretty uneventful for him. He'd danced with a couple of cheerio's that had done their best eyelash fluttering at him, and had even had "a purely platonic" dance with Rachel, which had been more fun than he'd expected. He talked with the other football guys for a while, and hung out with the rest of glee, when they weren't busy dancing. That didn't change the fact, though, that he'd spent the best part of night at a table on his own, just watching Kurt. He watched as the excitable soprano had whizzed around the room, vouging with Quinn whenever Madonna came on, complimenting Tina on her (admittedly wonderful) lacy gothic dress, snarkily bitching about various cheerio's with Santana, and singing along loudly to lady Gaga's "_hair_" with Rachel. He'd watched as Kurt danced wildly with the other girls, and mostly Brittany, to "_we don't have to take our clothes off"_ (a statement that a large part of Sam disagreed with), and watched with equal part's jealousy and happiness, as Kurt and Mercedes had the last dance. The highlight had been when Kurt had noticed Sam on his own, and had come to talk to him. They'd talked about anything and everything. TV shows, music, films, clothes, glee club, parents, family, anything that came into their heads. They didn't even realise they'd been talking for nearly half an hour, when the DJ announced the last dance, and he'd gone to find Mercedes.

He moved slightly, being careful not to disturb Kurt, and felt his stomach flip flop when he let out a small sound and turned his head in his sleep. He watched as he nestled back up against his arm, still completely unaware, and thought about how far he'd gone head over heels for him. He'd know he was Bi for a long while before joining McKinley, but it was just another detail he'd kept concealed when he moved, all part of his new, "cooler" identity. But what aspect of it was "cool" when the guy your madly in love with still thinks you're the popualr, straight quarterback that dates the head cheerleader, and plays halo with your equally jock-ish stepbrother?

He would run to the ends of the earth for Kurt, he could tell that, just when looked at him. The way, when their eyes met, he wanted to run up to him and kiss the breath out of him, and keep him safe, and defend him and just _love _him, and be loved back in return. He shook his head at the almost _Moulin Rouge_ reference, and tried to block the sounds of "_come what may_" from his head. He sighed and stared at the sleeping figure. He watched him, making sure his breathing was even, making sure he was definitely asleep.

"_I love you..."_

Kurt didn't so much as move a muscle at Sam's revelation, and Sam reverted his attention back to the landscape whirring past the window, with a pained sigh.

...

As the taxi pulled up to the sidewalk next to Kurt's house, Sam shook Kurt's arm gently, and watched as Kurt's eyes fluttered open, reminding Sam of the snow white, from the Disney cartoons Stacey watched incessantly.

"M'huurm?" Kurt mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

"This is your stop, I believe." Sam smiled sweetly, stepping out of the taxi, and leaning in a hand to hep Kurt out.

His stomach gave out a familiar dull ache as Kurt took his hand, and he bit his lip, desperately trying to remember the feel of Kurt's sinfully soft, manicured hand in his.

He watched as Kurt paid the driver and sashayed sleepily to his front door, placing his keys in the lock and turning the handle.

"I'll see you at school then. Thank you for the lift, I mean it."

Kurt gave a sleepy smile and fixed his gaze directly on Sam's eyes. "Goodnight Sam Evans."

Sam nodded his head and turned to go back to the taxi when Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Oh, and Sam?" He called, suddenly seeming more awake.

Sam turned back to face him, heart racing in his chest, as Kurt turned his face a little, so that Sam could just about see a small smirk creeping up his cheeks.

"I love you too."

...

**A/N: What is this? I don't even know. Just sleepy GLEE! Live ramblings I guess. Review to your heart's content! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Also, I included a Moulin Rouge almost reference. The actual quote is **_**"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return" **_**and I love it. To bits. And if you've never seen it, please do, if not for the film it's self, just for Ewan McGregor.**


End file.
